


Mi vida pasada y yo

by Suki90



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: No es malo entablar una conversación con tu pasado de vez en cuando, menos cuando de ella pueden surgir cosas maravillosas.





	1. Palas Athena

**Disclaimer:**  Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Masami Kurumada y de la TOEI.

**Aclaración:** La descripción física de Palas Athena la tomé de la autora Mouxe, me pareció una agradable descripción y quise usarla. También el nombre de Panthea. Todos los derechos en cuestión a eso, dénselos a ella.

* * *

**A** utora: Suki90  
**T** ítulo: Mi vida pasada y yo.  
**S** erie: Saint Seiya  
**P** areja: Seiya de Pegaso & Saori Kido/Athena  
**C** apítulo 1 **:** Palas Athena.

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en Atenas, Grecia. Esa noche los Dioses habían sido benevolentes con los humanos, y les permitieron ver con la mayor claridad posible las estrellas que hacía mucho tiempo no veían junto con una hermosa Luna llena.

Todos contemplaban con admiración tal espectáculo, eso incluía a los santos Caballeros de la Diosa Athena y a la misma reencarnación de la deidad.

Más parecía que los pensamientos de la Diosa no eran precisamente sobre la bella vista que esa noche les mostraba.

— ¿Cuándo? —se preguntó la joven de ojos azul marino—. ¿Cuándo seré capaz de estar a su lado para siempre? No como la Diosa de la Guerra Athena, sino… como la humana Saori Kiddo… —cuestionó la mujer de larga cabellera color lila, la cual se encontraba en sus aposentos en el santuario, viendo fijamente hacia la luna.

_¿Tanto amas a ese hombre, Saori Kiddo?_

Aquella voz logró sobresaltar a la siempre cautelosa heredera de los Kiddo. Cuando despegó los ojos de la hermosa luna, se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba precisamente en el santuario… Ese lugar era completamente distinto a sus aposentos.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era por lo menos lo mismo de grande que la cámara del patriarca; además de eso, la vista que tenía era maravillosa. Sólo que aquel paisaje sorprendió al actual Diosa Athena; aquello que ella veía era…

— ¿En dónde…? —se preguntó Saori en susurro.

— Te encuentras en mis aposentos, en el Monte Olimpo, mi querida Saori Kiddo —respondió alguien por detrás. La joven heredera se giró completamente para ver a quien había hecho tal comentario.

Cuando la vio no tuvo duda, era ella…

— Palas… Athena… —susurró la joven de ahora 20 años. La mujer simplemente le dedico una leve sonrisa.

— Finalmente podemos vernos cara a cara, pequeña —dijo Athena, levantándose de la enorme cama.

Saori estaba no sólo sorprendida por su presencia, sino que de igual forma estaba cautivada por la gran belleza que aquella mujer poseía. Sus largos cabellos negros poseían un magnifico brillo. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color gris, los que permitían ver una gran estabilidad en ella, pero sobre todo… generosidad.

Su vestimenta de igual forma constaba de un largo vestido blanco y de una larga capa cayendo por sus hombros. Ese vestido simulaba mucho al que Saori vistió cuando estuvo en el templo de Abel.

Tan centrada había estado en lo hermosa que era aquella Diosa griega, que cuando Saori se dio cuenta, Athena ya se encontraba frente a ella. Tal acto la alarmó y la joven no hizo más que hacer una reverencia.

Aquello hizo que la Diosa riera levemente y tomara su rostro.

— Alza la vista, Saori Kiddo… —dijo ella mientras hacía que la joven se enderezara—. No es necesario que hagas una reverencia —le comentó, soltando el rostro de la muchacha de 20 años de edad, la cual después de unos cuantos momentos de duda le sonrió a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, lo que alegró a la Diosa—. Así me gusta.

— Le agradezco tales palabras, Diosa Athena —habló Saori, viendo cómo Athena se alejaba un poco de ella y con la mirada le daba a entender que la siguiera, para que así pudiera tomar asiento con ella en unos cojines que había a lado de su cama. La de cabellos lila no pudo más que seguir su indicación.

Ya estando ambas sentadas, hubo un momento de silencio.

Saori se sentía un poco avergonzada; si, Athena le había dicho que eran prácticamente la misma persona, pero… aún así no era igual. El porte que esa hermosa mujer tenía pondría nervioso a cualquiera. Más aun así se armó de valor y habló.

— Disculpe, pero a qué debo tal visita… —preguntó la muchacha, llamando la atención de la Diosa—. Pido disculpas por la pregunta, pero es sólo que…

— Lo sé, es algo que regularmente no ocurre —comentó Athena, interrumpiendo lo más educadamente posible a su reencarnación—. Lo que sucede, es que me llamó mucho la atención la gran preocupación que tienes hacia cierto Caballero… —ante la mención de tal detalle, Saori no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Así que esa era la razón por la que la Diosa que habitaba dentro de ella había decidido salir.

Athena vió de reojo a la pequeña joven que tenía a su lado, la cual estaba completamente sonrojada ante la mención de aquel tema, y sonrió con calidez.

— Veo que mis suposiciones eran ciertas, realmente amas a ese Caballero —afirmó la Diosa. Saori posó sus manos sobre su regazo, y apretó con delicadeza su vestimenta.

— Discúlpeme… soy la reencarnación de Athena, y aun así… —comenzó Saori avergonzada, más se detuvo al sentir la mano de la Diosa sobre las suyas.

— No tienes nada de qué disculparte, pequeña Saori… —comenzó la Diosa.

— Pero, se supone que soy su reencarnación en el siglo 20-21… —dijo Saori.

— Así es, lo eres —respondió Athena—. ¿Y qué sucede con eso? —preguntó ella con seriedad, captando la atención de la confundida y avergonzada dama de la época actual.

— Pu-Pues… según dice la mitología griega, Athena es una Diosa virgen… alguien a quien jamás se le ha conocido un amante —explicó Saori un tanto avergonzada, queriendo evadir la mirada de la bella mujer griega.

Palas Athena escuchó con cuidado lo que su reencarnación más reciente había dicho. No podía negar que la muchacha era muy fiel a su posición, a pesar de no haber elegido nacer de esa forma; pero también se daba cuenta de lo duro que era para ella tener tal responsabilidad, no por el hecho de tener que cargar con el peso de ver por la Tierra; sino porque su corazón humano, el de la mujer que ahora veía, estaba sufriendo mucho por no poder estar al lado del ser que ama con intensidad. Los ojos de la muchacha de cabellos púrpura, la delataban totalmente, denotaban un fuerte rastro de dolor.

Athena sonrió gentilmente y acercó a la dama de sociedad más a ella, capturándola en un maternal abrazo, lo que causó que Saori se sorprendiese.

— Athena… —susurró ella, mientras su rostro se apoyaba con delicadeza en el pecho de la hermosa mujer.

— Saori, comprendo la situación por la que estás pasando, y es por eso que no debes temer… —dijo la Diosa, acariciando los cabellos color lila de Saori.

— Pero, ¿qué dice…?

— Escucha… —comenzó Athena, separando un poco a Saori de ella—. No tiene nada de malo que ames al Caballero de Pegaso tal y como lo haces ahora…

— ¿Có-Cómo supo…?

— Recuerda Saori, yo soy tú… y sé bien quién es el dueño de tu corazón —explicó Athena con tranquilidad—. Además de que ese amor que sientes por él no es algo realmente nuevo…

Saori parpadeó un momento, no entendía bien qué es lo que la Diosa le quería decir.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Saori, separándose por completo de la Diosa.

Athena la miró unos instantes de desviar su mirada y sonreír con melancolía.

— Me refiero, a que el amor que ustedes dos se tienen es un amor milenario… —empezó Athena—. Ese sentimiento ha traspasado las barreras del tiempo una y otra vez…

— Un amor… ¿milenario? —se preguntó Saori un momento—. Eso… Eso quiere decir —comenzó, creyendo finalmente entender—, ¿que este amor nació desde la era del mito?

Athena no pudo más que asentir, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban, su expresión denotaba tristeza y sufrimiento.

— Así es… ese amor nació junto conmigo y el primer Caballero de Pegaso, Panthea…

— Pan… thea… —susurró la joven Kiddo—, el primer Caballero de Pegaso.

Athena no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el nombre del humano al que ella más había amado. Lo extrañaba mucho.

— Como bien dice la mitología, la Diosa Athena siempre ha sido una deidad virgen, a la cual, como bien has dicho, tampoco se le ha conocido algún amante —explicó Athena—; pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haya tenido… —paró un momento para ver cómo Saori le prestaba atención—. Panthea, como ya dije, fue el primer Caballero de Pegaso de toda era… Él era un simple humano, pero a pesar de eso fue capaz de cautivar mi corazón con aquella devoción que siempre me profesó desde pequeño.

La expresión de Saori ya no era de asombro, sino que de completa comprensión, ella más que nadie sabía lo difícil que podía ser hablar de tu ser más querido como si fuera algo prohibido. Algo similar le sucedía con Seiya.

— No te mentiré Saori, Panthea y yo tuvimos muchos encuentros en mis aposentos —explicó la Diosa, sorprendiendo un poco a Saori, la cual se sonrojo un poco ante tal declaración. Athena, al ver la sorprendida mirada de la joven rió levemente—. Tranquila, jamás sucedió algo más allá de lo que se podría permitir. Panthea sabía que, por más fuerte que fuera nuestro amor, no podíamos cruzar más la línea que ya habíamos roto —explicó la Diosa, mientras un leve tono carmín adornaba su pálida piel.

Lo que la Diosa le estaba compartiendo era algo realmente sorprendente; jamás se imaginó que la misma deidad griega hubiera tenido un ser querido como el que ella tenía ahora.

Pero más que sorpresa, lo que ella sentía al escuchar tal declaración era envidia; ella nunca sería capaz de traspasar esa línea que ella misma marcó entre Seiya y su persona, porque en sus adentros algo muy fuerte se lo impedía.

— ¿Qué me quiere decir con todo esto, Diosa Athena? —preguntó Saori, captando la tención de Athena.

La Diosa la vió con seriedad un momento, para después dejar salir un leve suspiro y sonreír nuevamente.

— Saori, tú y yo seremos la misma persona, pero a comparación mía… tú tienes más libertad, más oportunidad de ser feliz —concluyó la Diosa.

— Disculpe, pero no comprendo del todo… —expresó la muchacha antes de volver a sonrojarse, ya que, a pesar de que se estrujaba la cabeza para poder entender a lo que la Diosa Athena se refería, sólo lograba crear más confusión dentro de sí gracias a todo lo que ya había escuchado por parte de la deidad.

En primera instancia, su corazón desmenuzaba las palabras de Athena para traducírselas, pero después de eso estaba su mente, la cual iba totalmente para otro lado.

No quería malinterpretar nada de lo que estaba escuchando, prefería que fuese la gran Athena quien se lo aclarase todo; ahora se sentía en más confianza para preguntar.

— ¿No logras entender algo tan sencillo, pequeña Saori? —preguntó Athena, antes de que siquiera Saori pudiera hacer una nueva pregunta.

La joven de mirada azul marino negó con delicadeza. Athena no podía entender cómo es que la muchacha había hecho tanto lío en su cabeza con algo relativamente sencillo. Ante ello, suspiró nuevamente y volvió a hablar.

— Saori, debes recordar que tú… no eres una Diosa en su totalidad —expresó la deidad, haciendo que la joven Kiddo abriera lo más que pudiera sus orbes azul marino—. Digamos que tú sólo juegas el papel de la deidad de la guerra en esta nueva era, pero en realidad no eres más que un simple humano con una gran responsabilidad.

Vaya, ahora todo parecía claro, o al menos eso parecía para Saori. No sabía realmente si sonreír por la emoción, o mantenerse serena y permitir que la Diosa continuase hablando.

— Entonces, yo…

— Así es, eres libre de amar y ser amada como cualquier otro ser humano de este planeta —completó Athena—. Es por eso que te digo que no debes preocuparte de más; tú puedes ser feliz a lado de Pegaso en el momento que sea —comentó—. Es cierto que el amor de Athena debe ser para todos y cada uno de sus Caballeros, pero no se refiere a que los ames como hombres, sino como personas importantes, valiosas a las que debes tener siempre en tu mente y corazón. Eso es todo lo que implica la frase "El amor de Athena no es para una sola persona" que Mu de Aries te ha dicho hace tiempo ya.

Un gran peso se alejó de los hombros de Saori al escuchar tales palabras; ahora… podía ser realmente feliz. No es que no lo fuera ya, pues amaba estar con todos y cada uno de sus valientes Caballeros, más siempre había un pero que hacía que su felicidad disminuyera un poco.

Más ahora sería diferente, ya que… sería capaz de decirle a Seiya como es que realmente se sentía; podría finalmente soltar todo lo que había dentro de su corazón con respecto a él. Le diría al fin que… ya no había nada de qué preocuparse, que podían expresarse con la libertad que antes no sabían que tenían.

Y es que ella sabía, Saori estaba consciente de los sentimientos que Seiya guardaba para con ella, pero su condición de Diosa hacía que el joven retrajera aquellos sentimientos tan profundos que sentía por su protegida para no ser egoísta y desear que ella lo amase única y expresamente a él.

— Es tan noble… —susurró Saori mientras continuaba posando su mirada sobre sus manos.

— Así es —dijo Athena—. Esa es una cualidad que todos los Caballeros de Pegaso han tenido en cada una de sus vidas. Panthea, Tenma y Seiya, a pesar de ser tan diferentes en sus temperamentos… han compartido la misma virtud, la nobleza. Y es eso lo que a mí, y a ustedes, mis reencarnaciones, nos ha cautivado.

Saori asintió levemente, era verdad, ese era un hecho innegable. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, y fue en ese instante en el que sintió un brusco cambio de temperatura.

Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba nuevamente en sus aposentos en el santuario.

— ¿Qué pasó…? —se preguntó Saori viendo a su alrededor un poco confundida—. ¿Me habré quedado dormida? —preguntó con confusión.

Estaba a punto de regresar al interior de su alcoba, cuando sintió una leve caricia en su cabeza, además de eso, un enorme y cálido cosmo muy similar al suyo.

_Ármate de valor, y exprésate como deseas hacerlo, Saori._

Fueron las palabras que la joven de sociedad, y ahora Diosa Athena, escuchó detrás suyo.

Y realmente no fueron necesarias más palabras para poder comprender que no había sido un sueño; que todo fue real, tan verdadero como lo era el hecho de que amaba a Seiya más de lo que ella alguna vez imaginó.

—  _Muchas gracias, Athena_ —expresó Saori mentalmente, antes de dirigirse finalmente hacia sus aposentos y descansar. Le esperaban muchas cosas por hacer al día siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki: Y bueno, aquí les dejo esta pequeña entrega de mi nuevo two-shot. Últimamente me ha venido mucha inspiración para esta parejita… ¿por qué será? En fin, quiero agradecerla a Princesa Saiyajin por revisarme el capítulo y corregir mis horrores de horrorografía nivel avanzado xD. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti pequeña mangosta? ¡Nada!
> 
> Como ya dije, la descripción física de Palas Athena y el nombre de Panthea los tomé de la autora Mouxe, todos lo que tenga que ver con su creación o investigación se lo deben a ella.
> 
> Espero que me digan que les pareció. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Panthea

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

 **Aclaración:** La descripción física de Palas Athena la tomé de la autora Mouxe, me pareció una agradable descripción y quise usarla. También el nombre de Panthea y un poco de su historia. Todos los derechos en cuestión a eso, dénselos a ella.

* * *

 **A** utora: Suki90  
 **T** ítulo: Mi vida pasada y yo.  
 **S** erie: Saint Seiya  
 **P** areja: Seiya de Pegaso & Saori Kido/Athena  
 **C** apítulo 2 **:** Panthea.

* * *

El Caballero de Sagitario corría presuroso por las escaleras que lo llevarían a la décima casa del Santuario. Había sentido un leve cambio en el cosmo de Saori, y se alarmó más cuando sintió que la presencia de su Diosa desaparecía y reaparecía de un momento a otro de la nada.

Al no sentir la presencia de algún enemigo, el temor se hizo más latente, dado a que si no había logrado sentir su cosmo, quería decir que era un oponente mucho más fuerte, uno de cuidado. La situación era alarmante, por lo que continuó corriendo hasta finalmente llegar hasta la onceava casa, el templo de Acuario.

—  _Saori… —_ el nombre de la Diosa era lo único que la cabeza del antiguo Caballero de Pegaso tenía en la mente. No podía haber alguien más al él sentir que aquella hermosa mujer, por la cual daría la vida, estaba en peligro,

Al ser ella el único motivo por el que había abandonado presurosamente la casa de Sagitario, no se detuvo en ningún momento para poder tomar analizar las cosas que podían estar pasando. A pesar de ya ser un Caballero Dorado, y de ya tener 20 años de edad, el joven japonés continuaba siendo igual de impulsivo y de desesperado como en su niñez.

Logró salir con éxito de la Casa de Acuario, ya no faltaba mucho para poder llegar a la cámara del patriarca. Eso era lo único que no le gustaba del santuario, que la única forma de poder llegar hacia Athena era tener que cruzar cada una de las casas, y era en momentos como estos en los que más rápido debía llegar.

—  _Eso no importa ahora. Saori necesita de mi ayuda… —_ pensó para sí mismo Seiya mientras avanzaba por las escaleras.

_Mantén la calma, Caballero. Athena no se encuentra en ningún problema…_

Al escuchar esa voz dentro de su cabeza, el antiguo Caballero de Pegaso no pudo más que detenerse, ya que de la nada, el panorama había cambiado totalmente. El lugar donde se encontraba ya no eran precisamente las escaleras que conducían a la doceava casa, sino en un sitio retirado del santuario. Parecía ser un área de entrenamiento.

—  _Qué extraño… ¿dónde me encuentro? —_ se preguntó Seiya mentalmente—. Esto parece ser un área de entrenamiento fuera del santuario, pero… ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? Se suponía que yo estaba yendo directamente hacia la casa de Piscis… ¿Cómo es que…?

— Yo fui quien te trajo hasta aquí, Pegaso de la era actual —dijo una voz por detrás, lo que causó que Seiya girase su rostro. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Frente a él tenía a una versión suya mucho más adulta, lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus ojos; los orbes del Pegaso actual eran color café chocolate, mientras que los del otro joven eran color arena. Un color de ojos poco común en la actualidad.

— Tú… Tú eres… —susurró Seiya, impactado.

— Soy tu vida pasada, Pegaso Seiya —explica el joven de apariencia adulta—. Mi nombre, es Panthea.

— Pa-Panthea… ¿Pero qué…? —susurró el actual Caballero de Sagitario, totalmente asombrado.

— Primero debes tranquilizarte un poco Seiya —comenzó Panthea mientras se acercaba a él—. Entiendo tu preocupación perfectamente; pero por ahora debes confiar en mí —le pidió mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del Caballero, el cual aún tenía una mirada de asombro y confusión.

La mirada que Panthea le dedicaba a Seiya era una de plena seguridad, lo que hizo que el actual Caballero Dorado no dudara de su palabra.

Seiya dejó que sus músculos se relajaran un poco, pero aún así se mantuvo alerta, por cualquier cosa que pudiese llegar a suceder.

— Así está mejor —dijo Panthea, sonriendo—. Aunque sé perfectamente que aún te mantienes alerta —comentó el antepasado.

— Lo lamento pero, no entiendo nada en realidad —comentó Seiya, un tanto serio.

— Comprendo ese sentimiento —respondió Panthea—. Estoy seguro que no entiendes qué estás haciendo aquí; en realidad creo que tu duda más grande es dónde estás…

— Te mentiría si te dijera que no —y es que era verdad, esa era su duda más grande. Lo que más quería saber en ese momento era dónde se encontraba, y por demás, saber por qué lo había traído a ese lugar tan extraño en un momento tan inoportuno como ese, en el que Saori estaba… — ¡Sa-Saori! —recordó—. Panthea, lo siento mucho, pero necesito que me regreses al santuario, Saori… Saori está…

— Te dije que confiaras en mí Seiya —repitió Panthea—. Saori está bien.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó el Caballero, un poco molesto.

— Seiya, sólo confía en mí —respondió Panthea—. Lo único que puedo decirte es que Saori ha pasado por lo mismo que estás pasando ahora.

Tales palabras sorprendieron a Seiya, ¿cómo era eso? Panthea supuso que por su mirada, no había entendido, así que no tuvo más remedio que explicarle.

— Saori Kiddo recibió la visita de la Diosa que reside dentro de ella, de Athena… su vida pasada —empezó Panthea.

— ¿De la Diosa Athena? Pero… ¿por qué? —se preguntó el Caballero—. ¿Y qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto?

Panthea sonrió.

— Seiya, ¿has escuchado la historia de la mitología de la Diosa Athena? —preguntó el antepasado con tranquilidad.

— Por supuesto; puede que no tenga tanto conocimiento de lo que es la mitología completa de los Dioses griegos, pero aún así…

— Bien —interrumpió Panthea—, entonces has de saber que una parte importante de la historia de Athena es que ella es una Diosa virgen, una deidad a la que nunca se le conoció un amante… ¿Verdad? —preguntó Panthea. Dicha explicación causó que Seiya sonriera melancólicamente y viera al silencioso suelo. Claro, esa era la parte de la historia que menos le gustaba; la mujer que amaba era aquella que le estaba prohibida no sólo por su condición de Diosa, sino porque ella debía permanecer pura por la eternidad.

— Si, lo sé… —susurró el Caballero, cansado.

Panthea no pudo evitar sonreír con pena, entendía el dolor de Pegaso. Suspiró. Pero bueno, para eso estaba él allí con su reencarnación… Su misión, era la misma que la de su amada Diosa para con la Athena del siglo 20-21, ayudarlo a darse cuenta de que su situación no era la misma que la de ellos.

— Comprendo —dijo Panthea antes de girarse y darle la espalda al Caballero—. Y… ¿qué pensarías si te dijera, que hay una historia detrás de esa leyenda? —preguntó el hombre de más edad, el cual tenía una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar su historia con su amada.

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron de par en par. Alzó su rostro y vio la espalda de su antepasado. ¿Cómo había dicho?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Seiya confuso.

— Pues eso mismo —respondió Panthea—. Detrás de la mitología de la Diosa Athena, hay una historia que nadie más sabe; sólo la Diosa misma y yo —explicó el primer Pegaso—. ¿Quieres escucharla? —preguntó este a su reencarnación.

Seiya dudó un momento en si responderle o no, todo se le hacía muy confuso en ese momento. Es decir, ¿una historia detrás de la historia? ¿De qué podría tratar? Y en especial, ¿por qué sólo él y la Diosa Athena sabían de su existencia?

— Sí, quiero oírla —aunque no sabía muy bien en qué lo beneficiaría el hacerlo.

— Muy bien. Hace mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo después de que la Diosa Athena naciera, y de que su historia fuera conocida por todo el mundo… la Diosa de la guerra llegó a ocultar un gran secreto de los Dioses —comenzó Panthea, recordando aquellos encuentros en su casa.

— ¿Un gran secreto…? —susurró Seiya, intrigado—. ¿Qué secreto?

— Te contaré un poco sobre lo que pasó antes de la historia. Escucha Seiya, se suponía que ella, al ser una Diosa, no debía tener tanto contacto con los seres humanos… a lo mucho sólo con sus sacerdotisas —continuó hablando el hombre de la antigüedad—. Pero un día una de esas mujeres, que anteriormente le había jurado ser sacerdotisa de su orden, se enamoró y pidió permiso a su Diosa para dejar su puesto y poder vivir con él —continuó hablando. Seiya únicamente lo escuchaba en silencio—. Athena por supuesto no se negó, ya que ella siempre había acatado sus órdenes al pie de la letra, y le dio su libertad.

— Athena siempre ha sido una Diosa bondadosa… —interrumpió Seiya, recordando cómo es que Saori siempre perdonaba cada error de los enemigos, era incapaz de negarle algo a alguien que hubiera sacrificado tanto por lograr algún objetivo.

— En efecto, esa tan sólo es una de sus virtudes —sonrió Panthea, girándose de nuevo para ver a Seiya—. Siguiendo con la historia… Años después, aquella sacerdotisa rogó por una audiencia con su Diosa; naturalmente Athena no se negó a verla. Cuando finalmente se encontraron, la mujer le mostró a un bebé que era muy parecido a ella —dijo—. Era su hijo, el bebé que ella había tenido con el hombre que cautivó su corazón —explicó Panthea, viendo hacia el cielo, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de su madre—. La razón por la que había llevado a ese niño ante ella, era porque deseaba que su Diosa lo bendijera y le diera protección. Y Athena así lo hizo. La madre, agradecida por tal acción, le aseguró que su hijo sería uno de los tantos Caballeros que la protegerían, que siempre le sería fiel… más que nadie en este mundo.

Seiya continuó en silencio, aquella última frase le había sonado extremadamente familiar.

— Seguramente la madre tuvo razón… —interrumpió Seiya.

— Así es —respondió Panthea—. El niño, conforme fue creciendo, fue forjando una enorme devoción a la Diosa que su madre adoraba todo el tiempo —recordó Panthea—. A los 15 años, el muchacho se dirigió hacia el santuario, con el único fin de convertirse en el Caballero más fuerte y fiel de Athena. Más esa no era la única razón, él quería conocerla; pero sabía que eso era imposible, debido a que él ni siquiera era un Caballero de bronce, era un simple aprendiz —recordó el primer Pegaso, riéndose internamente de sí mismo al recordar sus facciones de frustración.

— ¿Y jamás pudo verla? —preguntó Seiya, curioso, llamando la atención de Panthea.

— Si, pudo verla, porque la misma Athena se dirigió hacia el hogar que el muchacho tenía dentro del santuario —explicó el hombre, lo que sorprendió a Seiya.

— Vaya, vaya… el deseo del joven se hizo realidad, ¿no? Qué suerte la suya.

Panthea asintió— Así es, el muchacho tuvo mucha suerte de que Athena decidiera por si sola darle una visita. Y el joven siempre estuvo agradecido por ello, ya que gracias a esa visita, conoció a la mujer que amaría eternamente, no importando si moría…

Dichas palabras congelaron a Seiya. Nuevamente, algo en aquella explicación se le hacía enormemente familiar.

— ¿ _Será porque él es mi antepasado…? Quizás…_ Pe-Pero, Athena es… —comenzó Seiya, tartamudeando un poco.

— ¿Un imposible? El muchacho lo sabía, pero aún así no le importó. Conforme pasó el tiempo, el muchacho se fue enamorando más y más de ella, lo que fue la motivación suficiente para lograr convertirse en un Caballero de Athena —explicó Panthea—; además de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su madre, ser el más fiel de todos los protectores de la deidad. Así continuó durante muchísimo tiempo, sin saber que sus sentimientos hacia la Diosa eran correspondidos.

— ¿Eh? —fue la primer reacción y palabra que Seiya dejo salir de su boca, tal relato lo estaba dejando boquiabierto—. ¿Estás tratando de decir que Athena…? Pero eso es imposible, eso no… —exclamó finalmente el ex-caballero de bronce ante lo que estaba escuchando.

— No, no lo es, aunque no me sorprende que no lo creas posible —respondió Panthea, riendo un poco ante la reacción de su reencarnación—. Al parecer tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensé —comentó él, sonriendo, al ver reflejadas sus acciones en el pasado en el rostro de Seiya.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Panthea observó detenidamente a Seiya por un momento, analizando su mirada.

Cuando pudo ver que la confusión seguía reinando en el interior del castaño, decidió continuar su relato, haciendo las cosas aún más claras de lo que ya eran. No le sorprendía tanto que él no lo entendiese, ya que sabía de sobra que Seiya era igual de, o incluso más, despistado de lo que él alguna vez fue.

— Seiya de Pegaso, ahora Caballero de Sagitario, escúchame con atención… —comenzó Panthea, viendo fijamente al Caballero Dorado—, aquel muchacho que le juró a su madre ser el más fiel de los Caballeros de Athena, era yo.

— ¡QUÉ! —preguntó Seiya, exaltándose en demasía, logrando que, por la impresión, perdiera un poco el equilibrio—. ¿Qué me acabas de decir? ¿Que la persona que Athena tuvo como amante a escondidas de los Dioses, eras tú, el Caballero de Pegaso? —preguntó realmente nervioso.

Aquella noticia le causó una gran conmoción; y es que en realidad se esperaba que fuera algún otro Caballero, el de Sagitario quizá, pero no…. Pero no el Caballero que portó una vez la armadura su constelación guardiana por primera vez: Pegaso.

— Así es. Fue algo involuntario, ¿sabes? —dijo calmado—. Nunca imaginé que algo así sucediera, y creo que Athena tampoco lo esperaba —comentó, una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus labios—. Viví mucho tiempo guardando mis sentimientos porque tenía muy claro mi papel, hasta que… Palas me confesó que el amor que yo le tenía era correspondido. De ahí en adelante, y a sabiendas de que estaba prohibido, comenzamos a vernos en sus aposentos… —finalizó, dejando ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

— N-No puedo creerlo… —susurró Seiya, estaba anonadado.

— Sé que es muy difícil que llegues a creerme, pues mi relación fue con la verdadera Diosa Athena, pero te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que te acabo de decir es mentira —explicó Panthea, dejando de lado su sonrojo para ver firmemente a Seiya.

Recobrando un poco la compostura por la noticia, el nuevo Caballero de Sagitario miró directamente al muchacho de ojos color arena. Vio en sus ojos que todo lo que decía era verdad, no mentía…

— Panthea… ¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto? —preguntó Seiya finalmente,

Ante la pregunta, Panthea suspiró un momento antes de responder y mirar hacia el cielo— Seiya, todo esto tuvo un motivo… nada es imposible —comenzó Panthea—. Además, debes recordar… que Saori no es una Diosa en su totalidad; ella, es más humana de lo que se aparenta. Tendrá la esencia de Athena dentro de ella… pero aún así ella no tiene porque fungir en su totalidad el papel de Diosa.

— No entiendo… —respondió Seiya.

— Es muy sencillo, Caballero —dijo Panthea—. Ustedes dos tienen más libertad para amarse, que Athena y yo —respondió finalmente, dejando finalmente a Seiya en estado de shock.

Esperen, eso quería decir lo que literalmente quería decir… ¿verdad? Es decir, Saori y él… ¿podían estar juntos? ¿Realmente podían?

— ¿Es enserio lo que me estás diciendo? ¿No es una clase de broma? —preguntó esperanzado el antiguo Caballero de Pegaso a su antepasado.

— No es broma Seiya, esta es la realidad —respondió Panthea.

Tal noticia había hecho que el corazón del Caballero de Sagitario palpitara más rápido de lo normal, realmente esa era una noticia que le alegraba la vida… por fin podría decirle a Saori todo lo que sentía por ella, no importándole nada más. Sus ojos habían cobrado más vida de lo que alguna vez tuvieron.

Pero de pronto, una cruda realidad golpeó su mente… ¿Y qué tal…?

— Si ella no me ama… —susurró Seiya, consternado ante la posibilidad.

— Eso es imposible Seiya —habló Panthea, llamando nuevamente la atención de Seiya—. Es bien sabido por todos nosotros que Saori Kiddo, la mujer que siempre has conocido, te ama de la misma forma en que tú la amas.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? —preguntó el Caballero—. No hay nada seguro… Son sólo sus interpretaciones —volvió a decir. Y es que, nunca había notado algún indicio de que Saori tuviera sentimientos hacia él.

Panthea suspiró, parecía que no había entendido bien. Pero después sonrió, parecía que él también era del tipo que necesitaba pruebas y no palabras—. Muy bien antiguo Caballero de Pegaso, te demostraré… que eres correspondido, tal y como te lo he dicho —explicó mientras alzaba su mano y tronaba sus dedos.

Y de la nada, el Caballero de Sagitario se encontraba nuevamente en las escaleras que lo conducían a la casa de Piscis.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —parpadeó continuamente, queriendo entender qué pasó—. ¿Panthea? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó mientras se giraba por todos lados, buscando a su antepasado—. Qué extraño… — dijo, alzando sus manos y viéndolas como si tuvieran algo de especial—. ¿Acaso he regresado?

— Seiya… —escuchó por detrás el joven Caballero de Athena. Esa voz hizo que su corazón palpitara desmesuradamente.

El Caballero se giró nuevamente en dirección a la casa de Piscis, y la vio, parada en la entrada de la doceava casa, con ambas manos juntas. Su mirada parecía nerviosa, pero a la vez transmitía alegría y ansia.

— Saori… —susurró también su nombre antes de avanzar hacia ella. Sus miradas nunca se apartaron de la del otro. Azul marino y café chocolate se unieron y se volvieron uno.

Al fin estando juntos en la entrada de la casa de Piscis, Saori sin pena alguna rodeo al Caballero en un cálido abrazo, dejando realmente estático al japonés.

— Sa-Saori… ¿Qué…? —quiso preguntar, pero no podía articular bien por el nerviosismo.

— Mi querido Seiya… —susurró en primera instancia—. Por favor, nunca te alejes de mi lado… —pidió mientras el abrazo que le daba se hacía más fuerte, dentro de sus posibilidades—. Si me dejas sola… no sé qué haría.

Ante esas palabras, y por deseo propio de igual forma, Seiya rodeó con sus brazos a Saori. No entendía muy bien qué pasaba con ella.

— Saori, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Seiya tranquilamente, o queriendo aparentar eso.

La cercanía con la Diosa lo ponía aún más nervioso, ya que estaba seguro que ella iba a notar su corazón latiendo desbocado. A pesar de haber añorado tanto tenerla así, en sus brazos, en ese momento no sabía exactamente qué hacer o pensar, si el Caballero Panthea había sido real o no; y si todo lo que le había dicho era verdad…

Saori se apartó un poco del cuerpo de su Caballero, lo miró a los ojos y con ternura colocó una mano en la mejilla de Seiya. Ante tal acto, y con cierto nerviosismo, Seiya también posó su mano sobre el rostro de Saori.

— ¿Estás bien? —la cuestionó nuevamente, ya que la joven sólo se había limitado a sonreírle.

Saori asintió con delicadeza y sin dejar de sonreír. Acarició la mejilla de su Caballero y habló.

— Estoy bien… —comenzó—. Es sólo, que hoy recibí la visita de alguien muy especial…

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó Seiya, un tanto sonrojado—. Qué curioso, lo mismo me ha pasado a mí —explicó él, no diciendo mucho.

— ¿Enserio? Qué gran coincidencia… —respondió Saori, fingiendo sorpresa, pues ella sabía bien, gracias a la Diosa, que él también había tenido una charla con su vida pasada.

— Así parece… —respondió él, sin ahondar mucho en el asunto—. ¿Y qué es lo que sucedió en esa visita especial? —preguntó, quería saber qué es lo que había sucedido con Athena.

Saori se sonrojó ante tal petición y desvió la mirada un momento; sabía que no había razón pues por algo había salido de sus aposentos, pero aún así era un tanto vergonzoso.

Dirigió su mirada a la de Seiya nuevamente, y en ellos vio la misma necesidad de saber que ella tenía para con él, aunque en su Caballero la necesidad fuera mucho más fuerte… pues él no estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos como ella de los de él.

Sonrió y se regañó a sí misma por tener miedo de su reacción, si inclusive la misma Athena le había dicho que todo estaría bien.

— Lo que sucedió allí no tiene mucha importancia, Seiya —comenzó—. Sólo me dijo que no tuviese miedo de expresar lo que siento, pues tengo más libertades que ella.

— Algo similar se me dijo también —dijo en un susurro, rió levemente, haciendo que Saori riera con él.

Dejando de reír junto con su amado Caballero, Saori volvió a hablar— Seiya, ¿lo recuerdas? La vez que me preguntaste si acaso me importaría que nos jugáramos el todo por el todo… —preguntó la Diosa, viéndolo fijamente.

— Je, cómo olvidarlo… estábamos rodeados y no podíamos hacer más que tomar el riesgo de saltar, aún a sabiendas de que posiblemente moriríamos —recordó Seiya, viendo en su mente el momento en que ambos saltaron del barranco, deseando que todo saliese bien.

— Bueno —comenzó la Diosa—, entonces tomaré tu ejemplo, valeroso Caballero —habló ella, llamando la atención de Seiya, quien salió de repentinamente de sus pensamientos—. Seiya, ¿acaso te importaría que nos jugáramos el todo por el todo?

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué estás-…? —si alguna vez pensó que ella ya no tenía más formas para hacerlo guardar silencio, se equivocó, pues esta forma jamás la había empleado, o no la había visto usarla. Saori había acercado sus labios a los suyos, sellando la pregunta de Seiya con un tierno beso.

Lo que Saori quería transmitir con aquel acto, era todo el amor que ella le guardaba a su más valeroso Caballero, y sólo esperaba a que él se diera cuenta.

Más Seiya lo que en primera instancia intentaba procesar, era que ella lo estuviese besando. No podía creerlo… Uno de sus más grandes, y secretos, deseos era poder estar así con ella; y ahora, se había hecho realidad.

—  _Todo…, todo era verdad —_ pensó Seiya atónito—.  _Ahora entiendo lo que Panthea decía…_

Finalmente cerró los ojos, se relajó y se entregó a la sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo. Volvió a rodear con fuerza la cintura de Saori.

Al inicio el beso fue sencillo, inocente, sin movimiento, sólo se encontraban ahí… disfrutando del dulce sabor del otro. Más de pronto, de forma inesperada buscaron profundizarlo un poco más. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse al compás de los del otro con más intensidad.

Pronto, e inesperadamente, Saori sintió como es que un pequeño intruso buscaba por todos los medios posibles acceder un poco más en su boca. Inconscientemente le dio paso, y ese pequeño visitante encontró a alguien de su misma especie, que estaba dispuesto a jugar con él. Esos pequeños juegos produjeron leves suspiros que se ahogaron en sus bocas.

Estaban dispuestos a continuar con ese acto que les causaba grandes sensaciones en su interior, pero el aire era vital para ellos, por lo que decidieron separarse muy a su pesar.

Ambos jadearon pesadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento que habían perdido debido a ese acto que los había dejado inmóviles. Parecía ser que sería difícil que alguno de los dos pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

Pegaron sus frentes, buscando seguir por lo menos lo más unidos posibles fuera del beso. Ambos estaban nerviosos, por lo que no sabían muy bien qué decir. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Seiya tomó el valor de hablar.

— Te amo… —susurró, sonrojado—. Lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no…

— Tranquilo, sé muy bien por qué no lo habías dicho… —respondió ella en susurro—. Lo sé pues yo viví lo mismo… —explicó, sin dejar de ver los ojos de Seiya—. Te amo, Seiya… —expresó con delicadeza—. Y si tú estás dispuesto a jugarte el todo por el todo, entonces yo también lo haré… —lo único que obtuvo como respuesta por parte del Caballero de Sagitario, fue la unión de sus labios nuevamente.

Fue un beso tranquilamente apasionado, no había mejor forma de responderle a su amada más que esa, debido a que no era muy bueno con las palabras; realmente era muy torpe al hablar cuando de sentimientos se trataba. Más tuvo el suficiente valor como para poder decir:

— S'agapó… Saori —dijo Seiya en griego entre besos—. Estaré siempre contigo… —dijo al separarse un instante.

— S'agapó, Seiya… —respondió Saori, sabiendo que quiso decir, antes de volver a sentir los labios del Caballero Dorado apresar los suyos.

Lejos de allí, en el Monte Olimpo, cierta Diosa de la Guerra, veía desde su balcón lo que acababa de acontecer en el Santuario con una sonrisa.

— Así se hace, Saori…—susurró Athena, antes de sentir como es que la presencia de cierto antiguo Caballero se posaba a su lado—. ¿Batallaste mucho? —preguntó Athena, viendo cómo es que el espíritu que había llegado a visitarla, comenzaba a tener forma física. El muchacho la jaló hacia unos cojines que se encontraban cerca de ellos y la hizo tomar asiento junto a él.

— Un poco —declaró—; es mucho más terco que yo —respondió, mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer de ojos color gris—. Pero al final todo ha salido bien —comentó, para después soltar la mano de la mujer y rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos.

— Así es… —respondió la Diosa, acurrucándose en el pecho del muchacho—. S'agapó Panthea… —susurró Athena, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación que sentía nada más estando con él, hasta el punto de quedarse dormida.

— S'agapó, Athena… —susurró, dándole un pequeño beso en sus negros cabellos—.  _Mucha suerte, Seiya, Saori… No dejen que su amor se apague jamás._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki: Y bueno, con esto puedo dar por terminado este pequeño (¿Pequeño? ¿De dónde?) Two-shot. Espero que les haya gustado, así como a mí me encantó escribirlo.
> 
> Nuevamente, la descripción física de Athena y de Panthea, así como un tanto de la historia que él contó, son propiedad de Mouxe; yo sólo las tomé pues me parecieron buenas ideas y quise emplearlas aquí (modifiqué lo más que pude para que no fuera tan literal).
> 
> Nos vemos en alguna otra entrega.


End file.
